Intimacy
by Bullet in the Brainpan- Squish
Summary: You could never say that a Weapon or Meister had intimacy issues." A series of drabbles. ChroRag, SoMa, BSTsu, LizKidPat.
1. Intimacy

**A/N: I completely blame Copper for this dribble that has poured from my lips through my fingers onto the page. It's her fault that this has been written. **

**I own nothing, but wished I did. **

* * *

There was something insanely intimate in their job. The fact that their success hindered on the resonance of their very souls, it caused something in them that you couldn't replace or imagine. It was different in every team, of course, because every team and every soul was different.

During an all girl slumber party at Maka's house, Blair had asked them all once what a resonance felt like. She was a cat turned witch and she was curious what it felt like to be that much in sync with another person.

Maka answered first, after a long silence. She gulped, blushed slightly and looked away from them. Liz couldn't help but notice her eyes had landed on the phonogram in the corner of the apartment.

"It's like music," Maka started, "It's not a particular instrument, not really. But it's music playing, some half-tune that explodes in my chest and goes out through my body. I can feel him then and it's like the music connects. It's not half anymore, but a perfect song that echoes in my head. It-it's the most amazing feeling I've ever felt." As she quieted, her gaze came back to them.

Blair looked at Tsubaki next, who gulped. She bit her lip and then smiled. "It's like starbursts," She said with a nod. "It's like little shots of bright lights are going off in my head and little pops. It's takes me in and makes me blind to almost everything. It's as though he drowns out everything and all I can see and hear are the starbursts."

All eyes turned to Chrona who seemed to shrink slightly. She curled up, pulling her knees to her chest.

"It used to be something that I had to do," her quiet voice said softly, "There wasn't any pleasure or anything in it, it just had to be done. It was the one thing that kept me from getting into trouble with Medusa. Then it became safety, kind of. Now, since he's not part of my body anymore and I can't feel him all the time, it's comforting and safe and normal. It makes me feel as though we never ended up separated, that he never got a body of his own. And always, when we're done, I feel guilty for being so selfish about him having a body and wanting it back like it was," She went silent and Maka wrapped an arm around her.

Then it was Liz's and Patty's turns. Liz gulped and shrugged. Patty answered for them.

"It's quiet," the usually air headed girl answered seriously, her eyes watching the carpet in front of her. "It's always quiet and all we can hear is a heartbeat."

"One heartbeat," Liz picked up, "And I can feel the quiet surrounding me and it's only Patty and myself looking at each other"

"Then we can feel him and hear that heartbeat and that's it," Patty whispered, "We don't notice the transformation for the Cannon."

"We can feel the power and everything and know what's going on, but it's always quiet. It's just as thought it's us in the entire world." Liz murmured.

Everyone shifted slightly, knowing the conversation was an extremely personal one. Liz smiled to herself. You could never say that a Weapon or Meister had intimacy issues.


	2. The truth

**A/N: Spoiler alert for the last few chapters. Mostly the conclusion of Black*Star's and Mifune's fight at Baba Yaga. I wanted to do something with teh aftermath and with Angela. So here it is. **

**I don't agree with Shibusen not telling her the truth of what happened to Mifune, so I decided that Black*Star will tell her. Poor thing. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"553," A blue-haired man pushed himself up off the ground with one finger, sweat dripping down his cheek to the ground. "554," He lowered himself and pushed up again, grunting with effort.

A door opened and Black*Star looked up curiously. The doorway was empty but he felt a presence. He blinked and pushed himself into a sitting position. "Angela?" He asked quietly.

A small hand appeared from behind the doorway, the only part the young witch couldn't turn invisible yet. The hand floated into the room and the door closed. Suddenly a young girl appeared, the owner of the hand. She was dressed in a cute black dress and a black chameleon like hat. She had big reddish-brown eyes and short brown hair framing her face. She looked at him, her eyes serious.

"Black*Star, where's Mifune?" Her voice was quiet as she looked at him.

Pain, anger, and guilt raced through him. Pain for what he was about to tell her, anger at the fact that no one had told her yet, and guilt because it was his fault that Mifune was here. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

Her sweet scared voice rang through his mind as she asked, "He's dead, isn't he?"

There was no easy answer to that. "Yes," Black*Star murmured.

Tears welled up in Angela's wide eyes. A whimper escaped her, followed by a sniff. "You?" She whispered.

Another painful question. He knew what she was asking. "Yeah, I killed him. Didn't mean to, but I did," He answered.

The tears poured down her face, a quiet sob racking her small frame, "Why bring me here?" She asked in a shaking voice.

Black*tar looked up at her, locking eyes with the tiny girl. "Because Tsunaki and me promised to take care of you. That's what we're doing. This is the safest place for you, nearby, where if someone tries to hurt you, we can stop them,"

Angela nodded, understanding. "I should hate you," She stated, another sob racking her body.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did," he replied quietly.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"They were afraid. From what I've heard, witches have a destructive nature, something called the Sway of Magic. That Sway makes them want to hurt people and makes them want to blow things up. Everyone was afraid that you would fall into the Sway when you learned that Mifune was dead."

Angela took that in with sob and a nod, "What would happen?"

"If you fell into the Sway? You would become an enemy and Shibusen would have to-" h bit his lip and looked at her. "It doesn't matter, because it's not going to happen, understand? I promised Mifune that I would protect you, even if I have to protect you from yourself." His eyes blazed with determination.

Angela looked down and sighed, wiping tears from her cheeks. "Promise?" she whispered.

"With everything I am, I swear I will protect you. I will surpass God himself and I keep my promises," He said firmly.

Angela nodded again, "Mifune wouldn't be happy if I hate you. He liked you. I'm hungry."

Black*Star blinked at the rapid subject change, "Huh?"

"I'm hungry!" She yelled, jumping on him. He fell back with her on his chest. She propped herself up with her elbows, looking down into his bewildered face. "I'm hungry and you're going to take me for food," She explained, moving an arm to flick him on the nose. "Now."

Black*Star blinked again and laughed. He scooped her up with an arm and climbed to his feet using the other. She wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling closer to him. He pulled open the door and tightened his grip on her. "Yeah, I'm hungry too, let's go find Tsubaki and get something to eat."


End file.
